


The Disappearance of Jasper Whitlock

by gukkie_bunny



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Twilight Renaissance, Twilight Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukkie_bunny/pseuds/gukkie_bunny
Summary: This tells the case of Jasper Whitlock, a major of the Union army who disappeared in Texas in 1863.





	The Disappearance of Jasper Whitlock

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to rewrite Jasper's backstory, and after like two hours this happened. Enjoy and make sure to leave kudos and maybe a comment, it really helps me out.

On the afternoon of August 08, 1863, Union Major Jasper Whitlock disappeared without a trace in Galveston, Texas. He was last seen by Confederate soldiers, evacuating women and children from the area. Many people speculate on what could have happened to him, as the circumstances are quite bizarre.

Jasper Whitlock was born on November 4, 1844 in Houston, Texas. Jasper’s father, Joseph Whitlock, was a wealthy plantation owner, and was well known in their community. His mother, Grace Whitlock (nee Coleman), was a seamstress. Jasper was the fourth of six children, with three sisters and two brothers. From an early age, people described Jasper as “charming” and “charismatic”, and that he “could make everyone in a room calmer as soon as he walked in”.

Jasper’s father fought in the Mexican-American War, and close friends of the family said he was “different” after returning home. It is believed that Jasper’s father became abusive towards his family, and that Jasper- who was very openly against his father owning slaves- was the main target of the abuse.

Between 12:00 and 5:30am, on September 14, 1860, at age 15, Jasper packed as many of his belongings as he could into one large bag, and fled from his home. His family discovered that he was missing at 6:30 in the morning, when his younger sister Ella went to wake him up, and found his bedroom empty. His father orchestrated a search party that lasted weeks, with no results. He had stowed away on a train, and was in Kansas City, Kansas within two days.

In May of 1861, Jasper forged his papers and was able to join the Union army at age 16, quickly rising to the rank of Major. He became a spy for the union, which stationed him back in Texas. He was the Union’s most successful spy, until his disappearance two years later. There are a few theories as to what happened to him.

The first theory, is that he died from heat stroke on his way back to his station, and was eaten by coyotes before he could be found. There is no concrete evidence, aside from the fact that Confederate soldiers found his horse and a piece of fabric from his uniform, but there’s nothing else to support this claim.

Theory two, is that he was discovered to be a spy for the Union army, and was executed by Confederates. Again, there is no evidence to back this up, but it seems to be more accepted.

The last theory is probably the most outrageous, yet at the same time the most popular of the three theories. People believe that he was turned into a vampire, by a woman in the area named Maria. The first time he was seen after his disappearance was in May of 1866, just after the Civil War and President Lincoln’s assassination. One eyewitness, his youngest brother Andrew, reported that he saw what looked like his brother approaching the house, his eyes appearing to glow crimson. A few moments later, he saw the figure leaving the house, carrying a sleeping Joseph in his arms. A few days after this sighting, Joseph Whitlock was found in a forest in Kansas with his throat torn out, and his body completely drained of blood.

Starting in 1950, quite a few people have reported seeing a man who they described as looking exactly like the vanished Union Major, being 6 foot 3 inches tall, with long honey-blond hair, and almost glowing golden-amber eyes, which would sometimes appear black. They also described him as being extremely pale, with dark bags under his eyes, and being covered in scars that don’t appear to be caused from his time in the Civil War.

Despite the evidence, nobody knows what really happened to the youngest major in the Union army, and his living relatives are still looking for answers. But as of 2019, the disturbing case of Jasper Whitlock remains unsolved.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt was made. If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and maybe a comment? This was something I really wanted to do and is the most inspiration I've had to write in two years.


End file.
